guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to mentally create and manipulate,shape and control the element fire and heat. Capability: The ability can excite the atoms within an object, with adequate energy of ignition, and thus causing flammable objects to spontaneously burst into flame. Users are capable of generating flames from their current ambient without precedence or motive, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. User are able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. The ability may allow users to hurl fire at targets, incinerate most flammable objects, produce flame blasts, and deplete a surrounding of enriched oxygen. Can stimulate the ambient to form large fire balls and flames from at middle and higher levels. Advanced users can make flames move as well as whether to a certain extent making it hotter within a certain range, and thus create advantages for the user. Some users can heat objects up (i.e. cold liquids in container). Heat Generation *The power to produce intense heat from one's body. Pyrogensis (Fire Starting or Firestarting) *The power in which one can only generate fire. *''Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (They could be able to blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). *Burning: The ability to burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, and incinerate virtually any being or object by touch. *Fire Absorption: Users absorb a myriad of flame/heat into their body harmlessly. *Fire Breath: Users project fire from mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, (e.g. dragon). *Fire Extinguishing: The character can extinguish any fire in his vicinity mentally. *Fire Projectiles: The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. *Fiery Projections: The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. *Firestorm: The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. *Flight: User's body and plasma may possess high hydrogenated content, causing their body to imbue an exuded cloud of mono-atomic hydrogen atoms. This hot cloud may provide sufficient positive buoyancy for users to float. With mental stimulation of his/her flame, he/she could provide enough lift to carry an undetermined amount of weight that could be greater than one could normally carry. By forming a jet from his/her feet, directed behind him/her, one could achieve supersonic speeds of up to at least 300 miles per hour. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to telekinetically control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones one did not manufacture, and utilize them in any way imaginable. One could possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. He/she could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. He/she could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever the user's desires. *Spontaneous Combustion: The ability to spontaneously generate combustion and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. *Welding and Fusing: One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He/she can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Manipulation&action=edit&section=5 edit Techniques *Create balls of fire *Ignite large wildfires *Commence/extinguish fires *Breathe fire *Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearby projectiles *Shoot pinpoint flames through finger *Sense heat source *Use fire to cut through objects *Manipulate temperature by thought *Communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens *Melt any object or food like chocolate, ice, glass etc *Sense the heat presence of others *Throw blasts of heat energy (heat waves) *Throw whirling discs of fire and heat *Absorb the heat of opponents *Melt objects by multiplying their heat *Create rings of fire *Control dangerous infernos *Create force fields of fire *Mend objects that are broken *Shoot beams of orange-ish/red-ish energy *Take the form of fire on any object *Form/control fireworks *Cause metal to soften/melt *Use fire shield to reflect attacks http://powerlisting.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Manipulation&action=edit&section=2 edit Associations May be accompanied by Temperature Manipulation. '''Pyrokinesis', derived from the Greek words πυρ (pûr, meaning "fire, lightning") and κίνησις (kínesis, meaning "motion"), was the name, coined by horror novelist Stephen King for the ability to create or to control fire with the mind that he gave to the protagonist Charlie McGee in Firestarter. Critic S.T. Joshi describes it as a "singularly unfortunate coinage".[1] Pyrokinesis is popular in fiction, with numerous examples in films, books, and television series. These include the episode "Fire" from The X-Files, the Beyond Reality episode "Enemy in Our Midst", the One Step Beyond episode "The Burning Girl" and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fringe_%28TV_series%29 Fringe] episode "The Road Not Taken". Several works, such as "The Burning Girl," pre-date Firestarter and have direct parallels with King's work. (King himself wrote that "Firestarter has numerous science fiction antecedents".) It is King, however, that first named the idea "pyrokinesis", this name not occurring in prior works.[2][3] Several works of fiction explain pyrokinetic powers as being the ability to excite or speed up an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. In The Science of Stephen King, authors Gresh and Weinberg argue that this is "vaguely possible", but characterize it as "generally the stuff of comic books", such as Marvel Comics' Human Torch and Pyro. Without some form of electromechanical device, such as a device to release several of the compounds that do spontaneously ignite upon contact with the oxygen in air (such as silane, a pyrophoric gas, or rubidium), or some form of triggering device located at the source of the fire, there is no scientifically known method for the brain to trigger explosions and fires at a distance.[4] Pyrokinesis is also explored in the video game Psychonauts. In this game a boy called Raz develops a psionic power that enables him to make objects ignite. In the Sonic the Hedgehog mythos, Blaze the Cat has pyrokinetic abilities,[5] and Meredith Gordon, mother of the cheerleader Claire Bennet in the TV series Heroes, also has pyrokinesis. In The Last Airbender series, Firebenders are known to possess pyrokinetic abilities. In the case of A.W. Underwood, a 19th-century African-American who achieved minor celebrity with the purported ability to set items ablaze, scientists suggested concealed pieces of phosphorus may have instead been responsible. White phosphorus ignites in air at about 30°C; as this is slightly below body temperature, the phosphorus could be readily ignited by breath or rubbing.[6] Category:Cerebral Powers